


Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Set after Down The Rabbit Hole, The Other Side, ghost!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Down The Rabbit Hole' in Season Four.  Jeremy Gilbert is dead.  He had his neck snapped by the immortal Silas and now everything has gone to hell.  Stuck on the Other Side with none other than Kol Mikaelson, the youngest Mikaelson brother, who he had murdered in the quest for the cure, Jeremy must try to find a way back to the land of the living.  But the Original and the hunter aren't alone on the Other Side.  Who is with them?  And as Kol and Jeremy grow closer, what will happen?  Will all hell break loose as the vampire predicted, or is Silas nothing more than a fairytale with his horrific, mindbending, manipulative powers?  And will Jeremy's now emotionless sister, Elena return to herself,  or is she lost forever?<br/>Read this story to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be very angsty, and contains some smut

Well, it was quick.  Jeremy Gilbert had always imagined his death to be slow and agonizing, but the snap of a neck was virtually the opposite.  Not that it wasn’t painful, of course it was - the drawing sensation of blood being drained, the stone-like hands crushing his neck - but in contrast to an illness or a horrible accident, or even drowning, which claimed his parents and sister before she was turned, this was painless enough.  One second, he was being held down by his sister’s doppelganger Katherine and drained by Silas, the world’s first immortal being, the next, he was stood there, looking at his own bloodied, limp body, looking into his own lightless eyes, watching as his friend and ex-girlfriend Bonnie bled out on the floor, Katherine long gone. It was a horrifying sight, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

His sister Elena ran in with her boyfriend Damon and his brother Stefan, then dropped beside his body, pulling him into her arms, crying softly.

“Elena!” he called, but she couldn’t hear him, “I’m right here.”

A voice he recognised instantly said after a short, spine chilling laugh, “That won’t work, Little Gilbert.” Jeremy looked around to see Kol Mikaelson, the Original he had killed, “Y’know, I’m sort of surprised that your last thought as you died was about me.”

“Kol… how?” he looked at the youngest Mikaelson man, gasping in horror.

Kol gave a cocky grin, “Basically, you’re dead, and this… this is the other side.  I’m surprised you’re so shocked, you’ve been here before.”

“Are you going to hurt me?” Jeremy actually whimpered.

Kol rolled his eyes, “Although I can, no.  I need to find a way back, even if it means staying with a murderous little twerp like you.”

“I c-can take you.” Jeremy backed away, walking through his sister and seeing her shudder.

Kol smirked, “Don’t kid yourself.”

“You tried to kill me!” cried Jeremy.

Kol retorted, “You did kill me.  And besides, you ended up dead anyway, and didn’t get the cure.”

“I-I’m dead.” Jeremy shuddered, dropping beside his sister, stretching out his hand and going through her, “Oh, _God._ ”

Kol watched, his smile growing sadistically, “Exactly what I was thinking when my mate killed me.”

“Screw you!” Jeremy hissed, “J-Just go.”

Kol sighed, “I can’t do that.  I want to, but no.  I guess we have to stick together.”

“Oh, great.” Jeremy muttered.

Kol huffed, “I’m not exactly celebrating either.”

Finally, the others lifted his body and Jeremy followed after like the ghost he was, Kol practically floating in tow.

He was really dead.


	2. Chapter One

A while, and after a day of denial, Jeremy was watching his sister finally break. She was squirting lighter fluid everywhere, babbling like a lunatic, sadness and loss in her voice. Kol sat with Jer, watching as she lost herself. Caroline, Stefan and Damon were watching with looks of horror and fear upon their faces  
“We need a cover story, right? You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we gonna say - animal attack, 'tumbled down the stairs'? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it.” she said frantically, squirting the fluid over the couch.  
Jeremy chewed his lower lip, shaking his head, wishing she could hear him, “Elena.. please.”  
“Elena, stop it.” Stefan’s voice rose in a panic.  
Elena yelled back, “Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? This is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches.” she poured liquid on said sketches, then kicked something over, “ I don't want this Xbox.” she breathed, spilling liquid on that also, then chucked down the empty bottle of fluid, going to the cabinet and grabbing some a bottle of their ex guardian Alaric’s bourbon, “Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it, I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the Other Side to get him back.” she turned to Damon, “Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back. Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't.”  
She walked over to Jeremy’s body, pouring the flammable bourbon over it. Jeremy teared up, wanting her to stop so badly. He felt Kol step closer.  
“Jeremy, mate… lets just go.” his voice wavered.  
Jeremy turned to him, “I can’t! We’re thinking of each other.”  
Elena continued her grief-filled rant, “I don't know, I mean, does that make me a bad person? I-I have no idea.” Jeremy could tell she was going to fall apart, then saw her take the Gilbert ring off his finger and toss it to the elder Salvatore, “He's not gonna need that anymore.”  
“Elena, stop it. You're scaring me!” Caroline cried out.  
Elena shouted back, picking up the picture on the mantle, “What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline? I mean, there's no - there's no room in the Gilbert family plot.” she chucked down the picture so hard that the glass smashed, and both Jeremy and Kol flinched, “Jenna and-and John took the last spots.”  
She chucked the bottle of bourbon at the wall, and it cracked into tiny pieces. Then she grabbed a match and lit it.  
“Elena, please.. please just stop!” Jeremy clapped his hands over his ears like an upset child.  
Kol tried to speak, “Stop thinking about her… we need to go. You shouldn’t see this.”  
“No, no, Elena. Stop.” Stefan practically begged.  
Elena screamed back at him, “There's nothing here for me anymore, Stefan. Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died-- my mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John, even John. I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead. So what am I supposed to-- I mean, how am I gonna-- I can't even-- There's nothing left for me-- aah!” she cried out as the match had been burnt down by the flame and scorched her hand, making her drop it.  
Before it hit the fluid, Damon vamp sped over, right through Kol and Jer, and caught it. Elena started to sob and crumble, making Jeremy also upset.  
Damon swallowed and said to his love, “Elena, I need you to calm down.”  
“No, no, no, I can't. I can't. I can't. I--” she fell to her knees, weeping brokenly, and each sob tore her phantom brother to pieces. Then she grabbed at her head, “No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts.”  
Jeremy whispered to her, “I’m here, Elena, please just hear me.”  
“Jeremy… Come on, mate.” Kol looked down at the grieving Elena, actually feeling sorry for her, “You’ll upset yourself. Come on.”  
Stefan looked to his brother, “Damon…” he exhaled, “Help her.”  
The elder Salvatore brother went to her and pulled her close whilst she shakily cried, “I-I..”  
“I can help you. I want you to let me help you.” he stroked her face, murmuring comfortingly, “I can help you.”  
She whimpered, “How?”  
“Turn it off.” he looked at her.  
Jeremy’s eyes widened, “No… don’t you dare, Damon, you-you dick!”  
“What? No, no.” Stefan began, but Damon held up his hand to silence him, then continued.  
He said to her, “Just turn it off, and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. It's what I want you to do. Just turn it off.”  
Elena’s face went still, and Jeremy cried out as he began to feel her detatchment. There was no expression on her face whatsoever, no sadness, no happiness, nothing. The tears stopped falling from her eyes, but his own were coming down like a waterfall as he tried to talk to her, wishing more than ever for life. It was hard to believe he once wanted death, because now, all he wanted was to be alive instead of staring at his own body, and the emotionless husk that had once been his sister. Kol huffed and knelt beside him, doing the last thing that Jeremy had expected him to do. He had thought that the Original that he had murdered, the one who had been arguing with him for the past day, his sworn enemy would’ve stood there and laughed or made fun of him, or left him. Instead, he pulled him into an embrace, cradling the hunter’s head against his shoulder, trying to hush him.  
Elena stood up, her posture straight and expression empty, whilst Jeremy was just trying to reel in his emotions. He full on sobbed into Kol’s shoulder, feeling the coldness of being truly and utterly dead. He had died before, many times, but always came back, and this had a permanent feel to it. Stefan and Damon left the room.  
“Jeremy, I swear that I’ll find a way back.” Kol whispered into his ear, “But you’ll need to calm yourself, okay?”  
Jeremy was trembling, “I-I can’t… I’m nothing to anyone anymore. I-I’m just a pathetic ghost and--and…” he cried out again, feeling Matt’s grief from elsewhere, a picture flashing in his mind of his best friend crying alone in his car.  
“Jeremy?” Kol’s voice was choked with emotion, “I know how you feel… lost… forgotten.” the Original’s dark eyes actually filled with tears, “But I swear to you… It’ll get better.”  
Jeremy snapped, pulling away, “How? How can it fucking get better? My sister is emotionless!”  
“I swear so is my brother.” Kol swallowed his own tears, “Either that or insane. He forgot about me quickly, and only cares about Caroline. And Rebekah?” he barked a humorless laugh, “She only cares about getting the bloody cure and becoming a real girl!”  
Jeremy sniffled, “I just can’t watch her do this… can’t watch her become this.”  
“Become what?” Kol looked down, already knowing his answer.  
Jeremy replied, “A monster.”  
“Bet you wish you never killed me, huh?” Kol tried to joke.  
Jeremy yelled, “It’s not all about you! Maybe you should just leave me, okay? J-Just go. Please… please.” his voice dropped to a low whimper, “Just go.”  
“I can’t leave you like this.” Kol wiped away one of the boy’s tears away, “It’d be wrong.”  
Jeremy hissed, “Your morals went out the windowa long damn time ago!”  
“True.” Kol noted, “But I happened to actually like you in Denver. You were a mate.”  
Jeremy sniffled, “Why can’t you just l--leave me alone?”  
“Because… I don’t like being dead… and I need your help.” Kol admitted.  
Jeremy could feel more tears course down his cheeks as he mumbled, “I don’t want to feel..”  
“Look, Jeremy, mate..” Kol murmured, “We have to go.”  
Jeremy saw Elena take another match and strike it, looking blankly into the dancing flame, then up at Stefan and Damon, who ran in.  
“Elena, don't do this. We can find another cover story.” Damon tried to reason with her, but she seemed adamant in her choice.  
She shook her head, talking in an eerily calm voice, “This is the best one. No one'll ask questions.”  
“Look, if you burn down the house, it'll be gone.” Stefan practically begged her not to do it, “What if one day when this is all over, you want to come home again?”  
Her empty gaze lingered on the flame once more, then back at the younger Salvatore and she stated, “I won’t.” before dropping the match to the floor and watching the floor ignite, then walking out with both brothers in tow.  
“Elena!” Jeremy cried out, “No!”  
Kol’s eyes widened as the flames licked around them, through them, engulfing Jeremy’s body. He couldn’t feel the heat of the blaze on the back of his neck like he had done when he was murdered, but could tell by the paling look on Jeremy’s face that the hunter could almost, the connection between spectre and body one that was undeniably there. He grabbed the hunter’s arm, seeing the fire burn up the stairs, now smelling that sickening stench of boiling flesh, seeing the Gilbert boy’s mortal shell being completely consumed, the fire scorching his arms. Jeremy cried out in pain and fright, and Kol tugged harder on him.  
“Come on!” he yelled, then saw Jeremy’s eyes transfix themselves on a photograph of his parents that was being devoured by bright oranges, blacks, yellows, whites and reds.  
Jeremy’s voice broke, “I don’t want to… I want my mommy.”  
“Jeremy.” Kol took the younger’s face between two hands, slapping him to get his attention, “We. Need. To. Go. Mate.”  
Jeremy slinked away from the Original’s grasp, the smoke rising and blurring his vision, “Everyone is here… Everyone I love. Elena’s emotions lie here.”  
“Mate...” Kol sighed, “We need to get out of here. You shouldn’t watch your own body burn up, like I-- like I had to.”  
Jeremy gripped his head, his dark eyes bleeding tears, “I have to be dreaming… I can’t be dead, I can’t be--”  
All of a sudden, they were both out of the house and in somewhere dark, somewhere that looked like a cave. Jeremy looked around, dizzy, disoriented and frightened. Kol shushed him as his eyes scoured around, looking for an idea where they were.  
“W-What happened?” Jeremy inhaled to stop sobbing, sniffling and wiping his eyes.  
Kol gave a slight glare, “Trying to find that one out, actually.”  
“This all has to be a dream.” Jeremy breathed, “I-- I’m not dead, and you’re not here. I must be on the drugs again and be having a-a crazy, drug-enduced nightmare.”  
Kol rolled his eyes, “Do you ever shut up?” he growled.  
“Look asshole, I’m just trying to-” he was cut off by another voice.  
A soft, childish voice sang, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey… You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take… my sunshine away…”  
A cold shiver passed through the boys, and Kol froze, recognizing the voice, “It’s-- It’s my mother’s voice. She knows we’re here.”  
“Dude… This is creepy.” Jeremy looked around the cave.  
Kol backed away and suddenly tripped over something, landing on his back. Jeremy tried to see what the Original fell over, but it was too dark.  
He helped up Kol, “Do your vampy eyes work in the dark?”  
“I’m a vampire,” grumbled Kol, “Not a carrot, nor a glowstick. We cannot see in the dark.”  
Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Well, do you have something that lights up?”  
“My phone…” Kol searched his pockets, “Should be in here… I died with it.” he pulled it out and unlocked it, “Ha. No signal.”  
The screen was still on his music and read brightly, 12 Gauge - Bundle Of Hiss. Kol gave a sad smile - that was the last song he had ever listened to in his existence. Then he turned his phone around for light and let out a loud yelp when he saw what he had tripped over. It was the savaged body of his deceased elder brother, Finn. He nearly dropped his phone, then stepped back a few inches, shock shaking him.  
“Kol?” Jeremy looked to the Original, “Lets go.”  
Kol nodded, looking as sick as a human, “Okay.”  
They walked with ease through the walls of the cave, Jeremy noticing they were not that deep in the woods surrounding the town of Mystic Falls. They walked until something suddenly caught Jeremy’s attention. A house, in the middle of nowhere, that Jeremy was sure hadn’t been there prior to his death.  
“Jer?” Kol turned back when he realised his acquaintance had stopped, “What is it, mate?”  
Jeremy looked confused, “This house wasn’t here before.” he went to walk through the wall, but bumped into it face first.  
“You are hopeless…” Kol kicked the house’s door open, “That’s how you in-- We didn’t fall through, did we?”  
Jeremy groaned, rubbing his head, “Well done, Captain Slowpoke.”  
“Hey, just because we had a huggy moment back at Hotel Inferno,” Kol growled, “Doesn’t mean I will hesitate in kicking your arse.”  
Jeremy walked into the house - it looked nearly exactly like his old one, only the walls were a different colour. He ran upstairs to see an almost empty bedroom that had two beds.  
“We can, for some reason, feel this house.” Jeremy called down, and Kol was suddenly beside him, “So… I get one bed, you get the other.”  
Kol nodded, “Bloody need some sleep.”  
“Says the vampire who was asleep in a coffin for decades.” Jeremy teased.  
Kol corrected, “Two hundred and forty something years, to be almost precise.”  
“Okay, Genius.” Jeremy sat on the bed, whilst Kol more flopped down.  
He asked the hunter as he kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and shirt, “You don’t snore, do you? Because I have supernatural hearing and a tendency to kill those who keep me awake.”  
“No.” Jeremy answered, doing the same, “Do you?” he clambered under the duvet.  
Kol laughed and pulled his own duvet over his head, “No.”  
A silence fell between them following that statement, and after a few moments of staring at the Original, Jeremy felt sleep tugging at his eyelids.  
He yawned, “We can deal with all this in the morning. ‘Night, asshat.”  
“‘Night, mate.” Kol replied.  
Jeremy turned around and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. Kol listened to the human’s gentle breaths as he slept, feeling his own lethargy start to claim him.  
Then a noise roused him slightly - a whimper. He saw Jeremy turn again, soft noises of pain escaping him. Soon enough, the hunter was crying in his sleep. Despite feeling remorse, he knew he needed sleep, so tugged a pillow over his ears, and soon enough, he was unconscious, literally dead to the world.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty.

“Kol?”  a voice spoke in the vampire’s ear as his body was shook, “Hey, Kol!”

Kol groaned, opening his eyes, “Ugh… what time is it?”

“I don’t know?  Late in the afternoon.” Jeremy huffed, “Up.”

Kol let his head fall back on the bed, “Too tired.  Goodnight.”

“Kol!” Jeremy looked very unimpressed.

Kol turned away, yawning, “Haven’t had sleep in damn near three weeks.  Too tired.”

“Kol, just get the fu-” Jeremy suddenly cried out, dropping to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Kol turned around, a look of concern on his face.  He knew this was actual torture for the younger.  But he couldn’t help him - he couldn’t show he cared for the imbecilic urchin who murdered him.  Jeremy screamed out unexpectedly, and Kol jolted up, forgetting himself for a moment, dropping beside the boy, stroking hands through his hair, anything to calm him.  But nothing worked, and the Original grew annoyed.

“Make it stop…” Jeremy groaned in pain.

Kol’s fists clenched, “Not my job.”

“Wha-” all of a sudden, Jeremy was grabbed and forced up against a wall, pain shooting up his back, “Kol… it hurts.  Please… you’re hurting me.”

Kol loosened his grip, but still saw the boy writhe in physical and emotional pain, and knew he had to distract him.  He rolled his eyes, huffed and shook his head before stepping forward, his hands resting on the side of Jeremy’s face and pressed his lips to the younger’s own.  Jeremy instantly tensed, not expecting that at all, then relaxed, not quite kissing back, but not pulling away either.  Both of the men’s eyes closed as the kiss lasted longer than Kol had anticipated, one of Jeremy’s hands massaging up and down his neck and shoulder.

After about a minute, Kol inched away, eyes flickering open and staring into the other’s chocolate pools.  Jeremy’s gaze wandered down to Kol’s lips, then back up to the elder’s orbs, lingering there, hands still rested on each other’s skin.  The vampire stepped back, and Jeremy’s arms dropped to his own sides, whilst Kol’s crossed themselves.

“Well.” Kol paused, eyes searching Jeremy’s face, “It, ahem, worked.”

Jeremy looked confused, “‘Worked’?” he raised an eyebrow, “What worked?”

“My distraction.” Kol replied, “Darling, I wouldn’t really kiss you.”

Jeremy looked slightly hurt, “Oh.” he said, “Right.”

“Sorry.” Kol went to the wardrobe, “Well, wherever we are has good clothing.” he pulled out a black shirt, a dark grey hoodie and some blue skinny jeans, “Mine.”

Jeremy huffed, still slightly offended, “What else is there that I can wear?”

“Well, there’s a very, ahem, strange knitted Christmas sweater,” he saw Jeremy’s death glare, “Just joking, mate.  There’s some very emo clothing for you.”

He chucked Jeremy a Ramones shirt, a leather jacket and some jogging bottoms.  Jeremy gave a small laugh.

“Way to make me look like a drug dealer, Kol.” Jeremy folded the clothes unconsciously.

Kol commented, “You used to be, Gilbert.”

“I told you that in utter confidence, Mikaelson.” Jeremy hissed, “Have I ever told you that you’re a complete and utter dick?”

Kol rejoined, “Countless times.  Besides, you should be wary of who you tell things to.”

“Because they could be a psychopathic vampire with obvious rage and abandonment issues?” Jeremy retorted, grabbing some boxers he found in the drawer, as well as socks and shoes.

Kol gave a slightly fanged grin, “Precisely.”

“And you might meet a confused ex-junkie who has lost so many people but remains a badass.” Jeremy looked in the bathroom down the hall for hair gel, smirking when he found some.

Kol gave a smirk, “I don’t see a badass except myself.  I call the bathroom.”

“Dick.” Jeremy muttered as Kol passed him, going to the room he was just in.

They dressed, then made their way downstairs, Jeremy rummaging through the cupboards, finding some food.

“Hey!” he smirked, bringing out a pile of various foodstuffs and drinks, “They have twinkies and stackers!  I must be in heaven!”

Kol rolled his eyes, “You forget.. I require sustenance in the form of red, thick liquid.”

“No blood.” Jeremy huffed, “Sorry.”

Kol sighed, “Guess I can’t dessicate.”

“You could..” Jeremy put the food on the table, grabbing a biscuit and biting into it, “You could drink from me?”

Kol gave a nod, “Okay.  But not from the vein, unless you want it to get very awkward.”

“Of course.” Jeremy went to the cutlery drawer, pulling out a knife and slicing his hand, letting his blood drip into a cup until it suddenly stopped, “Weird.  Guess I heal.”

He handed the mug to Kol, who sipped at it, “You taste nice.  Like an arrogant arsehole, but nice.”

“I’m the asshole?” Jeremy let out a bark of laughter, “Me?” he sat opposite the vampire after dropping the knife in the sink, “You were going to kill my sister and chop of my arm!”

Kol took another sip, some blood running down his chin, and he lapped it up, “You did kill me.”

“Well..” Jeremy tried to come up with a comeback, “W-- Well…”

Kol cocked his eyebrows, “Well what?” he gave a smirk, his features relaxing, “Cat got your tongue?”

“No Lucky Charms for you, then.” Jeremy opened the cereal box and the bag, digging his hand in like a child.

Kol laughed, amused, finishing his blood, putting the mug in the sink, “Man-child.”

“Dude, I’m seventeen.” Jeremy ate some charms, glaring.

Kol smirked, “The boy who’s staring like a toddler who had it’s toy taken away and eating children’s cereal said.”

“Fine then.” Jeremy pouted, “You wanted me to be a child?” he began overdramatically crying like a baby, “Waaaah, waaaaah, waaah!”

Kol covered his ears, “I get the bloody point!   I’m sorry!”

Jeremy stopped his childlike wailing then grinned smugly at the dishevelled Original, returning to his cereal, which suddenly, a blurry force stole.  Jeremy looked and saw Kol with the box, a cheeky grin on his face as he snacked.

“You don’t eat cereal!” Jeremy cried.

Kol replied, “I don’t need to.  I wanted to.”

“Dick.” Jeremy grumbled.

Kol smirked, “Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?”

“Well, there’s shithead,” Jeremy paused, “Cocksucker.” yet again, he took a breath, “Motherfucker.” he gave a smirk, “Asshat.”

Kol ate some more charms, “Elijah would beat the hell out of me if I said that in front of him,” he corrected himself rather sadly, “Would’ve beat the hell out of me.”

“Thought you hated your family?” Jeremy wondered.

Kol gave a blank shrug, “I never hated them, I was ignored by them, only used by Nik for a killing buddy.” he huffed, “But I did- I do love them.  And, believe it or not, I really looked up to Elijah.”

“So you murdered innocents and fake friended me in Denver… for attention?” Jeremy looked intrigued.

Kol sighed, “That was the most interest Niklaus had shown me in nearly a hundred years.”

“Your psyche is weird.” Jeremy commented.

Kol gave a fair dos look, “Don’t try and understand it, baby Gilbert.”

“I won’t…” Jeremy added, “But when you put it like the way you did, you sound slightly less psychotic.  You’re just wanting love.”

Kol made a face, then muttered, “I’m bored.”

“You’re always bored.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Kol retaliated, “You’re always irritating!”

“We can’t exactly go talk to our friends, so…” Jeremy shrugged, “I don’t know how to cure your boredom.”

Kol pouted, “So I’m stuck with y-”

All of a sudden, they both felt the tugging sensation, and were in a room Kol vaguely recognised as Elijah’s apartment.  He saw his elder brother sat on the sofa, engrossed in some old text messages.  Kol walked behind him and saw that Elijah was scouring through conversations with him.

He could see the final text message that he had ever sent Elijah and felt guilt and sadness spur in his gut.

Of course you’d side with Rebekah and Nik.  You never do anything else, you blatantly do not have any love for me, you inconsiderate bastard!  That cure is going to bring death to your dear Gilberts and the ‘other two’.  Well, I dont need you.  You’re not a brother to me.  Not anymore.

Kol.

The ghost vampire closed his eyes for a second, shuddering in self hatred.  Elijah brought up Kol’s contact screen, his photo a selfie which the younger had made him take.

 

****

_“Come on, Elijah!” Kol squawked, grabbing his elder brother’s phone, “I’m passing through and you don’t want to memorise us being like brothers again?”_

_Elijah rubbed his temples in annoyance and frustration, “Must you really be so hyperactive, brother?” he sighed, “This selfie thing; it’s a stupid trend.”_

_“I’ve not had photos with my siblings since I’ve been locked in a box.” Kol pouted, brushing back bangs from his eyes to show how wide they were, “Pleaaase, ‘Lijah?”_

_Elijah snatched back his phone, “Fine!  You are irritating when you want something”_

_“Yes!” Kol grinned happily._

_Elijah prepared the camera on his phone and took a series of pictures of he and his younger brother, unconsciously enjoying the time they spent together._

***

 

Kol saw Elijah press the call button.  His phone was still in his pocket, the bill being paid by his family.  Jeremy sighed, watching from the other side of the room as arrays of emotion fell over the brothers.

“Hi, it’s Kol Mikaelson!” Kol heard his own voice chirp from the voicemail as he stood inches from Elijah, who put the phone to his ear, “I’m not here right now, so, uh, leave a message after the beep, ‘specially if you’re cute!”

Elijah’s voice wavered, “H-Hello, Kol.  I’m sorry.” he coughed, “I can’t really do this very well, no words can express my love and grief, but… Kol… you were my brother.” his voice dropped lowly, “And they killed you.  They murdered you, my youngest brother.  I was supposed to take care of you, protect you,” he teared up, “I failed at that.  I should destroy Elena.  But I can’t.” Kol saw actual tears roll down his brother’s cheeks, “I miss you so much.  And I love you.  I never wanted this, for you to become the enemy to them, to Niklaus, to Rebekah.  You knew, didn’t you?” Elijah let out a shuddering breath, “You knew that this would cost your life.”

“Elijah… please.” Kol murmured, kneeling down, trying to take his brother’s hand.  He barely noticed that he too was crying, the crystilline droplets racing down his cheek.

Jeremy took a step closer, “Kol… Let him go.”

“I wish…” Elijah began, “I wish I could go back and-- and save you.” he sobbed, “It should’ve been me.  You didn’t deserve this.” he sniffled, “D-- Despite your downfalls, you were a good brother.  It was Niklaus, Rebekah and I… we didn’t deserve you.  I wish I could go back, spend more time with you, be family, like we wanted.” He held the phone to his ear with a trembling hand, “I wish I could’ve at least comforted you whilst you died, instead of leaving you alone.” he whispered, “I wish--”

A voice broke through, “You have now run out of minutes.  Call 445 to top up or-”

It was cut off when the phone was chucked across the room at the wall, smashing into pieces, memories of Kol along with it.  Elijah, realising what he had just done, shakily clambered to his feet, only to crash back down to his knees, sobbing furiously.  Kol shook his head, covering his ears, the sound of Elijah crying frightening him.

Then the last person Kol expected walked into the room.  Katerina Petrova, otherwise known as Katherine Pierce, the raging idiotic bitch doppelganger Niklaus had chased for over five hundred years.  She rushed to Elijah, taking his face in her hands, worry on her face.

“Elijah?” she stroked his cheeks, “What is it?  What’s wrong?”

He choked out between sobs, “H-- He’s _gone_ … Katerina…. Kol is gone!”

“Oh my God..” she hugged him close, stroking his back, “I-- I’m sure he’s in a better place.”

Elijah trembled in her arms, “No.. No he isn’t.”

“Elijah, please.” Kol whimpered, “J-Just get away from her, she’s poison.”

Suddenly, Kol and Jeremy were back in the house, Kol still crying.  Jeremy ran to him, kneeling beside him, pulling him close like the elder had done the previous day.

“E-Elijah…” Kol’s voice was pathetic sounding.

Jeremy whispered to him, “I know…”

“P-- Poison.” Kol murmured, tears soaking Jeremy’s shirt, “Katherine is poison.”

Jeremy hushed him, “L-Lets get you something to drink…”

“No!” Kol yelled, “I don’t want a drink!  No drink c-can fix this.. Nothing.. Nothing can.” he whimpered brokenly, “Why did you have to go and kill me?  You tore apart my family.  Even more.”

Jeremy huffed, “If it’s worth anything… I’m sorry.  We’re gonna find a way outta here, I know we are.”

“I’m scared…” Kol confessed, wiping his eyes with his own hoodie sleeve.

Jeremy got up, searching the cupboards for beer, finding a bottle of Jack Daniels and passing it to Kol, who had gotten up and sat on the couch in the lounge.

The Original gave a weak smile, “Thank you.”

“You need it.” Jeremy sat with him in front of a smashed television.

Kol nodded, opening the bottle and taking a swig, then offering it to Jeremy, who smiled and took it, drinking it himself.

“We’re fucked up.” Jeremy stated, looking at his companion.

Kol let out a tiny laugh, “That we are mate.”

“Y’know… for a murderous vampire,” Jeremy paused, “You’re not that bad.”

Kol’s usual grin graced his face, “You like me, Gilbert!”

“I do not.” Jeremy grumbled, “You’re a douche!”

Kol smirked, “It’s cause I kissed you.”

“I try to compliment you.” Jeremy huffed, “Jesus Christ…”

Kol gave a small laugh, “I know I’m hot but…” he paused and his smile faded, voice going small, “D-- Do you think he’s going to be alright?”

“He’s hurting without his brother…” Jeremy worded it very carefully to the once insane vampire, “But I’m sure he’ll get better.”

Kol gave a shaky exhale, then nodded.  He rubbed his eyes which were irritated and dry from his earlier crying.  Jeremy gave a small shiver, feeling cold pass over him, and the Original noticed this, unzipping his hoodie and wrapping it around the hunter.

“Thanks.” Jeremy smiled.

Kol simply smiled back, then took another drink.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut ;)

“You’re an opinionated arsehole!” Jeremy yelled at Kol, chucking a pillow over - it had been a few days since Kol saw Elijah.

Kol huffed, “I’m bloody opinionated!” he crossed his arms, standing up, “Buffy was way better with Spike!”

“One.” Jeremy started counting, “He tried to rape her,” he stuck out another finger, his middle one, “Two.  She always loved Angel.” he stuck out another, “Three.  She used him to feel something besides numbness.” he inhaled, “And finally!  He obsessed over her, killed and hurt innocents, threatened to hurt more… and he’s meant to be a good guy?”

Kol rolled his eyes and retorted, “One.  Angel drew her in her sleep like the complete fat foreheaded weirdo he is-”

“That was _Angelus_ , idiot!” Jeremy shouted.

Kol glared, “I wasn’t finished, you wanker.” he continued his rant, “Spike turned good, helping even when he was a soulless bastard!  He saved bratface Dawn, and ultimately gave his life for Buffy.” he narrowed his eyes, “And what did Angel do?  The pillock got his own bloody show!”

“Which blondie bear returned in!” Jeremy threw his arms out in exasperation, “Fucking hell!”

Kol plopped down rather undignifyingly onto the other couch, turning away, “I sort of relate to Spike.”

“What, you’re an evil maniacal d-bag too?” Jeremy looked at Kol, “Of course you are.”

Kol gave a short laugh, “I am maniacal and a douche.” he sighed, “But not necessarily evil.”

“Dude, you were going to kill my sister and cut off my arm.” Jeremy arched a dark eyebrow, “And you hit Damon with a baseball bat!”

Kol frowned, “You were going to raise Silas.  It was for the greater good, but doesn’t matter since the Justice League let out the Joker.” he then added, “And Damon killed my brother.  Finn?  Or have you forgotten?  Your stupid friends helped kill him too.”

“He wanted you dead!” Jeremy exclaimed, “All of you!”

Kol rubbed his temples, “Why do you think I let Damon live?  Why do you think I didn’t just go and kill Matt?” he sighed, “I loved him.  I still do.” his mind flashed back to Finn’s body, the way they had seen it days previous, in pieces.

“So despite everything-”

Kol interjected, “Family above all, Jeremy.  Above all.  Finn was my brother.” he looked down soberly.

“Well, this escalated quickly.” Jeremy gave a small, nervous chuckle.

Kol laughed bitterly, “Indeed.” he paused, then added, “Father or Elijah would’ve gave me a beating if I spoke to them with such… contempt.”

“A ‘beating’?” Jeremy arched an eyebrow, confused.

Kol sighed, sitting down, “You forget I’m almost a thousand years of age.  I may look eighteen, but I’m not.   My father was rather harsh with us, and my brother would have to take, ahem, control of me when I misbehaved.”

“You mean when you murdered people?”

Kol nodded, “And when I was human, well, a warlock, I’d use my powers and get a whipping.  Father detested my attitude.”

“Wonder why…”

Kol rolled his eyes, then thought of a time in the 1400s that he extremely tested Elijah’s patience, and how he grew rather afraid of his elder brother.

 

***

_“You tried… to kill… a princess?” Elijah seethed, “Are you trying to attract Mikael?”_

_I grinned, still tasting the squealing mortal’s crimson life fluid against my lips, teasing my tongue, “Perhaps.  You are the one who wants us to be a family.” I rested my feet arrogantly on the table, crossing my arms._

_“He would murder Niklaus!” Elijah roared, but I was unmoving._

_I shrugged, “He keeps Finn in a box and constantly hurts Rebekah.  It does not faze me.”_

_“You are truly maniacal, brother!” he grabbed my collar, “Niklaus is your brother!”_

_I was afraid, but held my ground, “This is no family.  This is a wreckage.”_

_“If I hadn’tve arrived, you could’ve killed her!” Elijah yanked me up, and I knew he was really truly angry._

_I spat back, “Well, maybe I wanted the little harlot dead!”_

_“That’s it.” Elijah grabbed my throat, “You need to learn a lesson.  You are not your own authority.” he tightened his grip, “I am, and Niklaus is!”_

_I tries to bite him, but then he pinned me against the wall.  He proceeded to give me probably the worst beating of my life, one that left me terrified, so scared that I shut off my humanity days later.  Okay, I had deserved it, but that beating left me fragile._

_“E-Elijah.. ow…” I winced as I leaned against a wall, tears leaking from my eyes, “I’m s-sorry.”_

_Elijah snapped, “You went too far this time, brother!  An apology is not enough!” he glowered down at me, “You are an immature, imprudent, asinine waste of space.  It is such luck that you have not been daggered!”_

_I looked down - that hurt._

_“You’re right…” I whimpered, “I am… all of those.  But I-I can change.”_

_Elijah shook his head, “I am sick of watching you kill and pillage like it means nothing!  Tomorrow, Rebekah, Niklaus, Finn and I are leaving… without you.  You can run from Mikael on your own.”_

_“Elijah…” I sniffled, “Please… Please…”_

_He tilted my face up, “You will hush, brother.  It is for the best.”_

_“Don’t leave me to his mercy…” I looked up with pleading eyes, “I’ll do better.”_

_He sighed, and I saw him consider each possibility, then felt one of his hands stroking in my hair comfortingly, he getting down onto his knees to  hold me close.  I was still terrified, but relieved he had slightly forgiven me.  But I also knew Nik was still to come.  and my terror increased._

****

“Kol?” Jeremy was shouting on him, “Kol, dude?”

Kol blinked, “Sorry, I was reminiscing.”

“You were staring at the floor for about fifteen minutes!” Jeremy huffed in exasperation.

Kol sighed, “I’m old.  When I reminisce-”

“You go into a trance?”

Kol snapped all of a sudden, “What is your bloody problem with me, Gilbert?” he yelled, “I try to be nice but you treat me like bloody shit!” he stood up, “Is it because I’m an arse?  Because you’re no better, tearing my family apart!”

“Wait a second - I did what I had to!” Jeremy retorted, “You were going to chop off my damn arm because you’ve heard too many bedtime stories.  You compelled Damon to kill me!”

Kol rolled his eyes, “You did kill me, idiot!”

“‘Idiot’?” Jeremy airquoted, his eyes narrowing, “So what exactly did you do to get daggered by Klaus?  Something smart?”

Kol hissed, “I detest you, Jeremy Gilbert.”

“Do you?” Jeremy stepped closer, anger radiating from him, “Feeling’s mutual, dick.”

Jeremy was merely a breath away from Kol, and the Original stared down at the hunter’s lips, gasping into the silence.  All of a sudden, Jeremy stepped forward and smashed their lips together, anger adding to the fire and passion.  For the first time in an eternity, Kol felt truly beaten, his unbeating heart beginning to race, his hands coming up to rest on Jeremy’s back, moaning lightly into the kiss.  Jeremy pulled back an inch for a second, then attacked Kol’s neck, drawing soft moans from him.  The hunter’s hands frantically tore at the elder’s clothes, as well as his own, discarding them as they attempted to get to the bedroom.  Jeremy eventually got too bored and pushed Kol against the wall hard enough to break bones (although he knew Kol would heal, so that was good) then lifted the Original up onto his hardness.  Unlubricated or stretched, Kol let out a half scream of pain, then his vampiric healing and strength settled in, and he took shallow breaths.  Jeremy proceeded to bounce him on his cock, and Kol reached up to dig his fingers in the wall, trying to get him deeper.

“I hate you!” Jeremy rushed them to the bed, still inside the elder, and proceeded to pump into him, hard and fast.

Kol let out a strangled scream when Jeremy’s relentless cock hit his prostate, biting into the human’s shoulder.  But he couldn’t bite him for long, as the hunter’s hand tightened around his throat, squeezing lightly.   Kol liked this, so he moaned softly, arching into the hand, begging for more.  Jeremy’s other hand wrapped around Kol’s length, and the Original’s moans increased, turning into breathless cries.  Jeremy tightened his grip around Kol’s throat, and the Original lost any control, shuddering as he came over their stomachs.  Jeremy finished with a groan, but stayed in Kol.

“Not done yet.” he whispered in the Mikaelson’s ear, “You’re gonna be hoarse tomorrow.” he winked, before proceeding to fuck him through the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my horrid attempt at smut


End file.
